You're The One
by Princess7
Summary: A story about how Serena's and Darien's dreams of each other and their futures come true.
1.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Sailor Moon. I would not be writing this if I did! So don't  
sue or anything else like that!:)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Realization  
  
"How could you do this to me?!" Serena screamed, roughly wiping  
salty tears of her cheek. "Oh, Serena, Please!" Her boyfriend, Mike,  
reached toward his trembling girlfriend. Serena backed up against her   
boyfriend's-ex-boyfriend's apartment bedroom wall. Mike sat down on his   
bed and reached around the bimbo that was lying in his bed to fetch his   
jeans. She gave Serena a coy smile and readjusted her self, rustling the   
sheet that her naked body was wrapped in. "How could you!" Serena   
repeated and pulled down her very short black skirt. "Look Sere, When you  
don't put out--" "SHUT UP!" Serena interrupted and flung the television   
remote at Mike's ego-enlarged head. Mike ducked and got up, pulling the   
dirty jeans over his Bugs Bunny boxers.   
Serena could not believe she had not seen it coming, Mike had   
always pressured her, and she new one day he would lose interest if she   
didn't give him what he wanted. After all that was why she had come here.  
Mike's whore yelped and ran into the adjourning bathroom as another round  
of objects came hurling at Mike's half-naked torso. "Hey, It's your own   
fault!" Mike yelled dodging a small alarm clock. The tears welled up in   
Serena's crystalline blue eyes, as she half stumbled half ran out of   
Mike's apartment and into the street. Her long blonde hair was brushed   
beautifully down her back, unlike the long meat-balled pigtails it was   
usually in. Serena fell, crumpled on the deserted sidewalk, her hair   
shaking as more sobs raked her body. 'How could he do this to me.'   
Serena thought and slowly stood up. 'He knew that I had been hurt   
before, he said we'd be together, forever.' Again the tears spilled   
out of Serena's eyes. 'I can't stand here and cry in the street.' Serena   
mentally reasoned heading towards the apartment she shared with her   
friend Mina. Suddenly Serena bumped into a rather hard brick wall which   
sent her sprawling onto the pavement. "What the hell do you think you're   
doing!" A gruff voice growled, roughly dragging Serena to her feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you like it? It's my first Fanfic! Please review if I don't get at   
least 10 reviews I won't put up the next chapter.   



	2. 

You're the One  
Chapter 2: The heroic Rescue  
  
"I won't ask you again!" The old man howled, "What do you think   
you were doing, bumping into me." The old man's tanned, leathery,   
wrinkled skin, creased as Serena's assailant frowned deeper and flung   
Serena onto the pavement. "I'm sorry!" Serena wailed and limped to a   
nearby bench. The man followed closely behind. "What's your problem   
gurly?" The old guy asked, running a hand through his thinning brown-gray   
hair and leaning in closer to Serena. After taking a sniff of his   
alcoholic breath, Serena backed away and replied. "Leave me alone." The   
man sat down next to her on the bench and continued in putting his dirty   
hand very high up on her thigh and grinning. Serena smacked his hand   
away and moved further down the bench. The man, wearing an old blue   
jumper, moved right next to her and began to move his hand toward Serena's   
chest. "Is this guy bugging you Meatball Head?" Serena had never been   
more happier to here that stupid nickname. She looked up and standing   
there was Darien, looking as hot as ever. The man dropped his hand and   
the grin slowly disappeared from his face. "Oh Darien! I've been waiting   
for you!" Serena jumped up and kissed Darien lightly on the cheek. A   
look of confusing briefly flickered in Darien's perfect Midnight blue   
eyes. Darien quickly understood and wrapped his arms around Serena's   
waist, kissing her on the forehead. "Nice talking to you ma'am." The   
Jump suit clad man said, jumping up and flying down the street.   
"Thank you sooooo much!" Serena sighed, tears coming to her eyes as she   
hugged Darien. "What's wrong Serena?" Darien asked holding her out at   
arm length. "Oh Darien!" Serena cried and buried her face into Darien's   
chest. Darien held her as he directed her towards the bench from which   
she had originated. An hour and a few hugs later, Serena had spilled her   
whole undignified tale to Darien, who listened patiently. "Do you want   
to go get some ice cream?" Darien asked, pulling up Serena's chin he   
could meet her eye. Serena shrugged but stood up with Darien.  
  



	3. 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH SAILLOR   
MOON!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
You're the One  
Chapter 3: Thinking of You  
  
"Well...I guess I'll see you later." Darien said, shoving his hands into   
the pockets of his jeans. Serena nodded and wrapped her cardigan closer   
around herself. "Thanks for the ice cream." Serena whispered and began   
walking toward the apartment front door. "Bye." Darien began walking down  
the street. Serena searched around in her purse for her keys and unlocked  
the front door. She climbed the hundreds of stairs to her 4th floor   
apartment. Serena, again, unlocked the door and brushed inside shutting   
and locking the door behind her. "Hey Serena!" Mina said from her  
position on the couch with her boyfriend, watching t.v. Serena sat her   
purse and jacket down on the dining room table and walked swiftly into   
her bright pink bedroom. Mina followed closely behind her throwing out   
many questions. "So, did you do IT with him?" Mina asked energetically   
sitting down next to her on the bed. "No." Serena huffed as a new wave   
of tears threatened to wash over her. Mina tilted her head and leaned in   
even closer. Serena flung herself onto her pillow, hiding the tears from   
Mina's prying eyes. "Why not?" Mina asked shaking Serena's form slightly.   
"I'll tell you later." Serena muffled voice replied through the pillow.   
Mina shrugged and with a last flip of her hair, waltzed out of Serena's   
room. Serena looked up   
when she thought that she was alone. She was right, there was no one in   
the room and your could hear the occasional car explosion coming from the  
other room. Serena tiptoed around her room, grabbing her bag and jacket   
she quietly walked around to the door with out the happy couple seeing   
her. Serena then cautiously hopped down the stairs and out onto the   
deserted sidewalk.   
  
Darien shuffled forward, his eyes focused only on the sidewalk.   
'You idiot!' Darien mentally yelled at himself, shoving his hands into   
his pants pockets. 'How could you fall for Serena?!' Darien's mind   
continued. Darien shook his head and kept on walking to... well he   
wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he'd definitely know when he   
got there. Darien's brain reversed through the whole evening Darien had   
spent with Serena. He turned a corner than SMASH, Darien ran into   
something or someone. He looked up to come face to face with the girl   
Darien had been thinking about all evening.  
  
Serena smiled. It really was ironic, to run into Darien now,   
after she had been thinking about him since she left her apartment.   
Serena smirked, as she looked upon Darien's face that was just inches   
from her own. Darien looked as though he had just gotten caught with his   
hand in the cookie jar. Darien smiled down to her and cleared his voice,   
looking away, towards a car that had just putted past. Serena put her  
hand on his broad chest and noticing that it was also a very sculpted   
chest. 'He would be great to paint.' Serena thought, referring to her   
talent and love of painting. Darien looked down at the petite hand that   
rested on his abs and then up to the owner of the stray appendage.   
He looked Serena in the eye, holding her gaze for longer then was   
definitely needed. This time it was Serena's turn to blush and turn away.  
Darien stepped back, Serena's hand sliding off his shirt. Serena flicked  
her eyes again to the guy that was standing before her. "Um... I wanted   
to thank you for saving me this afternoon and for the ice cream." Serena   
told him stepping into the space that separated them. Darien, again,   
cleared his throat and looked away and Serena shoved her body against   
him, trailing her fingers up and down his arm. "You're welcome." Darien   
squeaked. Serena smirked at the fact that Darien was so scared with her   
casual flirting. "Do you want to go get a drink?" Serena asked huskily   
stepping back slightly. Darien smiled and nodded his head. "Okay then."   
Serena agreed, threading her arm through his and dragged him down the   
street.   



	4. 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT repeat DO NOT own sailor Moon or anything that has \  
to do with Sailor Moon!  
  
  
You're the One  
Chapter 4: Drunk Up In Love  
  
  
Darien glanced at the sign hanging on the roof of the place   
Serena had taken him. 'Hmm...whores and hounds, interesting.' Darien   
thought referring to the bars interesting name. Serena smiled up at him   
and pulled him through the door. The inside of the bar was vintage looked,  
almost everything made of wood. There were many booths against one wall   
and across the large room was the bar with many stools at it. Darien   
followed Serena to one of the booths where Serena proceeded to snuggle   
up next to him. 'She must be already drunk!' Darien concluded bending   
down to sniff Serena's breath. 'Okay, maybe not.' Serena rested her head   
on Darien's shoulder as a big beefy guy walked up to their table, notepad   
in hand. "What do you want?" The man growled. "We want 2 large beers and   
a basket of nachos." Serena answered quickly for both of them and sat up  
straighter. The men left but soon back carrying their drinks and nachos.   
Serena daintily picked up and ate a nacho then must un-daintily guzzled   
down her large mug of beer. Serena looked towards Darien to do the same.   
Darien, not one for liking that much to drink, swallowed the putrid   
brown liquid as quick as possible, only to find out that his mug was   
instantly replaced with another one brimming full of the foul booze.  
  
Serena loved seeing Darien squirm as she lay her thickest layer   
of flirt. Serena's mind whirled as she took another gulp of what seemed   
like her 5th beer, or maybe it was her 6th. Serena giggled and finished   
off the rest of her drink moving ever so closer to Darien. Serena moved   
her face closer to his and began rubbing her lips up and down Darien's   
neck. Darien froze and pushed Serena away. He looked down at her and   
Serena tried to put on her most innocent face, but it was ruined as   
another round of giggles consumed her, leaving her with her head   
somewhere down in Darien's lap. Darien jumped up and stumbled slightly,   
from the amount of beer Serena had made him consume. Serena laughed   
hysterically at Darien's attempt to make her stop. Serena guzzled down   
another round of beer then everything went hazy.   



	5. 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon or Anything that has to do with   
Sailor Moon.   
  
  
  
You're The One  
Chapter 5: What did happen anyway?  
  
  
'Oh my god!' Serena thought her eyes snapping open. She looked   
around. A sheet was wrapped around her and Darien as they lay on what   
Serena assumed to be Darien's bed. Darien had one of his hands wrapped   
around her stomach and the other in a rather not so nice place. (AN: one   
that is not allowed to be mentioned...) Serena lightly pulled up the   
sheet and sighed with relief. Her clothes were still covering her,   
although a little... ok A LOT wrinkled. Serena began to sit up and   
lied down again as Darien groaned and rubbed his hands up and down her   
body. Serena again attempted to get away, with more success this time   
around. Serena looked down at her sleeping partner, a contented smile on   
his gorgeous face. Darien shifted again, reveling Darien's top-less   
torso, and a rather buff 6-pack. Serena's mouth dropped open, and she   
turned away. 'I thought he was buff, but well...' Serena thought walking   
into Darien's kitchen in search of a Tylenol to help her splitting   
headache.   
Darien's brown eyes flickered open and he sat up. But soon the   
force of a rather large headache forced him to lay back down. Suddenly a   
realization hit him with the force of an elephant. Serena...Him...bar...  
drunk. He had no recollection of the night after Serena had kissed his   
neck and then passed out. Darien rubbed his neck and closed his eyes.   
'This is NOT happening.' Darien thought and looked down to find that his  
shirt was no longer where it should be, on his chest. Darien quickly   
stood up, making his head spin, maybe he had some Tylenol, and anyway,   
what did he know, after all Serena wasn't even there, maybe he had just   
stumbled home himself. Darien walked into the doorway of his kitchen,   
brushing a hand through his hair. There he came to see Serena, reaching   
way up in one of his cabinets, feeling around for a bottle of pills that   
rested on the shelf. Her shirt rode up slightly reveling her smooth,   
pale skin. He cleared his throat, (An: Yes I KNOW he does that a lot   
but... who cares) and Serena flipped around, dropping the bottle that   
she had gripped in her hand.   



End file.
